Padres temporales
by Sakura9801
Summary: Después de visitar a su nueva primita, Ginga siente una curiosidad ¿Cómo se siente ser papá? Desde ese día siempre ha pensado en querer formar una familia junto con la persona que ama, Kyouya. Después de un pequeño descuido Ginga y Kyouya encuentran un bebé, ahí saldrá el lado maternal de Ginga quien junto con su amado Kyouya cuidaran al bebé ¿Cómo les irá? Shonen-Ai KyouyaxGinga


**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y si no me morí, tan solo entre a la escuela y pues me quede en la tarde, ahora casi no tengo tiempo de escribir TTWTT Pero para eso existen los fines de semana :D Bien, ahora sin más preámbulos Lavi di las advertencias y Krory di las aclaraciones por favor **

**LAVI: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES SHONEN-AI (RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero en cambio si este genero te ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KRORY: Ok, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— **_**/Recuerdos/ **_**"Pensamientos en **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga y ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS y si ven (1) lo aclaremos al final del capitulo. **

**KANDA: Pónganse cómodos **

**ALLEN Y KILLUA: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Padres temporales **

En un día tranquilo y soleado, nuestro querido pelirojo veía el cielo a través de la ventana del carro de su padre, un hermoso cielo azul despejado, lanzo una bella sonrisa al ver los rayos del sol.

—Nee padre, ¿Falta mucho? — pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacía su padre.

—Aun falta, ¿Emocionado? — le dijo a su hijo quien asintió emocionado. Y se estan preguntando ¿A dónde van Ryusei y su hijo? Pues van de visita a la aldea Koma, para saber el porque debemos retroceder un día antes.

_/ _Ginga estaba en la oficina de su padre contándole acerca de la gran beybatalla que tuvo con Kenta, entonces su platica fue interrumpida por una video llamada.

—Hola, Ginga, señor Ryusei — dijo Hyouma con una sonrisa a través del monitor

— ¡Hyouma! ¡Me alegra que llamaras! — contesto su amigo pelirojo.

— ¿Cómo has estado Hyouma? — ahora pregunto Ryusei

—Bien gracias, eh estado cuidando a mi tía.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la tía Hanon? — pregunto el ojimiel

— Esta muy bien, de hecho ella esta descansando pero ella quiere que vengan a verla.

— ¿Ya es tiempo? — pregunto Ryusei, y Hyouma asintió. — Se han pasado rápido los meses, esta bien, iremos mañana en la mañana.

— Genial, e avisare a mi tía que vendrán, ambos se pondrán muy felices — así dio fin a la llamada.

— ¡Que emoción! — dijo Ginga — ¡Ya los podremos ver! _/ _

Sip, irán a ver a la tía de Hyouma, ya ha pasado mucho desde que no la han visto, para ser precisos unos trece años.

— ¡Ya quiero ver a la tía Hanon y a mi nuevo primito! — dijo con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo hijo, Hanon apenas cumplió los nueve meses.

—Quien sabe papá, a lo mejor y hoy nace mi nuevo primito o primita.

—No lo creo, la probabilidad es muy poca.

— ¡Ya quiero llegar! — dijo con emoción.

—Bien, si quieres llegar rápido entonces agárrate de donde puedas hijo — en ese instante a Ryusei le brillaron los ojos como estrellas

— ¿Pa…dre? — dijo con algo de miedo

En un momento a otro Ryusei piso el acelerador a fondo como si se tratara de Bob Esponja en su prueba de manejo, nuestro pobre pelirojo se agarro de donde pudo con tal de no salir volando.

…

En la aldea Koma se encontraba una pequeña casa, Hyouma se encontraba tendiendo la ropa mientras que si tía Hanon descansaba en una mesedora, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

—Nee Hyouma-chan ¿Pronto vendrán? — pregunto Hanon mientras acariciaba a Hokkuto **(1) **

—No te preocupes tía, ellos llegaran pronto — le contesto con una sonrisa.

En ese instante escucharon unos gritos, voltearon hacía el camino y vieron un carro que venía muy rápido, en cuanto llego a la casa de la tía de Hanon dio un gran frenon, todos observaron al carro muy sorprendidos.

— ¿¡Qué loco conduce así?! — dijo Hanon.

La puerta del co-piloto se abrió y dejo ver a un Ginga desorientado y mareado que caía al piso.

— ¡Tierra! ¡Te extrañe! — dijo mientras lloraba cataratas estilo anime.

— ¡Que buen viaje! — dijo Ryusei mientras salía del carro — ¡Soy un buen conductor hahaha!

— Ya vimos quien era el loco — dijo Hyouma con una gran gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Ginga-chan! ¡Ryusei! — Hanon lanzó una gran sonrisa.

Apenas Ginga se recupero le sonrió a su tía — ¡Tía Hanon! — fue con ella para abrazarla — ¡Te extrañé mucho!

—Yo también Ginga-chan — gentilmente acarició la cabeza de Ginga. Así Ginga se separo un poco y Hanon saludo a Ryusei — Me alegra verte Ryusei.

— A mi también Hanon — así se dieron un abrazo.

—Que bien que ya hayan llegado — hablo Hyouma.

— ¡Hyouma! — Ginga salto a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo — ¡Me alegra verte!

—A…a mi también Ginga — devolvió el abrazo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Que malos, se olvidaron de un miembro de la familia— dijo un poco indignado Hokkuto.

—No digas eso Hokkuto — Ginga se agachó para estar a su altura —Sabes que eres nuestro amigo y miembro de la familia — acarició su cabeza

—Mmm….esta…bien — comenzó a mover su patita, pues Ginga estaba acariciando detrás de su oreja.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a dentro para comer todos juntos? — así toda la familia entro a la casa para convivir.

Ya en la casa todos comenzaron a charlar, Ginga le platicaba a su tía Hanon como había ganado Battle Bladers y el torneo mundial y de todos los amigos que hizo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Ginga-chan, y dime esa amiga tuya ¿Madoka verdad? Dime… ¿Es tu novia?

Ginga al escuchar eso el agua que estaba tomando se le fue chueco y se estaba ahogando, Hyouma lo auxilió dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Estas bien Ginga?

—Si, estoy…bien — respiro más tranquilo —No tía Hanon, te equivocas, Madoka no es mi novia, solo es mi amiga.

Hanon hizo un pequeño puchero — ¿Y la novia para cuando Ginga-chan? Ya casi tienes quince.

En ese instante las mejillas de Ginga se tornaron rojas —Etto…verás tía Hanon… yo ya…tengo novio…

— ¡ENESERIO! ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Es tierna y dulce? ¿Tienen la misma edad? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto llevan? — Hanon le hacía miles de preguntas a Ginga.

—Hanon, Ginga dijo novio, no novia. — Hanon miro confundida a Ginga.

—Si, tengo novio…su nombre es Kyouya y es un año mayor que yo, lo conocí el día que llegue a la cuidad, para ser precisos lo conozco dos años y llevamos un año de novios, puede que el no demuestre ternura pero…cuando estamos juntos siempre me dice que me ama y me pone muy feliz, el me protege y me dice que soy lo más preciado para el.

—Ginga-chan… — entonces Hanon sonrió dulcemente —Me alegra que tengas a alguien que te cuide — acarició la cabeza de Ginga gentilmente — Kyouya tiene una gran suerte, tiene a su lado a alguien tan lindo y puro — brindó una caricia a la mejilla de Ginga,

—Tía Hanon — así le dio un abrazo —Te quiero mucho

—Yo también — beso su frente —Entonces… si Kyouya te llega a herir o te hace llorar lo lamentara — ahora un aura asesina rodeaba a Hanon.

— ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce como Hanon puede tener esos ataques de homicida? — dijo Ryusei con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

— Son los cambios de actitud que sufre por el embarazo — respondió Hokkuto quien también tenía una gota detrás de su cabeza.

—Mejor vamos a cenar — dijo Hyouma.

En la cena hubo muchas risas, todos comían contentos, todos disfrutaban estar juntos, en especial nuestro querido ojimiel, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a su querida tía Hanon, ella cuidaba de el y de Hyouma cuando eran pequeños, Hanon jugaba con ellos dos, les preparaba la comida y galletas, a Ginga siempre le ha fascinado quedarse a dormir con su tía Hanon, ella le cantaba una linda canción de cuna para dormir, Ginga siempre la vio como su madre, lamentablemente su madre biológica había fallecido cuando el era muy pequeño, pero cuando estaba con Hanon se ponía muy contento.

—Iré a traer un poco de té — Hanon se levanto y fue por el té.

—Gracias — dijeron todos, así continuaron platicando *Crash* se escucho al ruido de la tetera cayendo.

— ¡Hanon! — dijo Ryusei al verla en el suelo — ¿Estas bien?

—Ah…tu sobrino… — Ryusei la miro con confusión —Tu sobrino ya quiere nacer — dijo un poco adolorida.

A todos se les quedo el ojo cuadrado (literalmente) Estaban sorprendidos, realmente ¿¡El bebe ya iba a nacer?! Todos entraron en pánico, fue entonces que un rayo se escucho y acto seguido comenzó a llover a cantaros.

— ¡Te lo dije padre!

— Ahora no es el momento Ginga, maldición, el cielo estaba despejado hace un rato. **(2)**

— Lo siento. ¿Qué haremos padre?

— Ustedes quédense aquí para cuidar a Hanon, yo iré a buscar al doctor — así tomo su abrigo.

—Yo iré contigo Ryusei — así Hokkuto fue con su amigo —Cuiden bien a Hanon, llegaremos lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Esperen! No nos pueden dejar… —así cerraron la puerta —Así como así… — Hyouma lanzó un suspiro.

—Chicos…—dijo Hanon con dificultad —Vamos al sofá para…que me pueda recostar — entre Ginga y Hyouma llevaron a su tía hacía al sofá.

— ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo tía Hanon? — pregunto el pelirojo.

—Un poco…de agua estaría bien… Ginga-chan… — así el ojimiel fue por el agua lo más rápido que pudo.

—Respira hondo tía Hanon — Hyouma la alentaba diciendo que todo estaría bien, que Ryusei y Hokkuto pronto llegarían con el doctor. — Todo estará bien tía Hanon, respira hondooo! — Hanon sujetaba la mano de Hyouma pero debido a que el dolor de las contracciones era muy fuerte, apretaba la mano de Hyouma muy fuerte — ¡Respira hondo! — Hanon se calmo un poco y soltó a Hyoma — ¡Mi manita! — decía mientras s sobaba

— ¿Qué hacemos Hyouma? — preguntó Ginga asustado — ¿Y si le pasa algo a la tía Hanon? ¿Y si se nos muere? ¡No quiero que pase eso! ¡No! — el ojimiel ya estaba paranoico y caminaba de un lado a otro— ¿Y si no llegan a tiempo mi papá y Hokkuto? ¡Yo no quiero hacerla de doctor! ¡Me traumaría!

— ¡Ginga! — Hyouma lo sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo — ¡No digas tonterías! — una venita se remarco en la frente de Hyouma —¡La tía Hanon va a estar bien! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR DE PARANOICO! ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! — así lo soltó y Ginga cayo al suelo mareado. Hyouma respiro hondo.

— ¡Ah! ¡De nuevo las…contracciones! — entonces Hanon cerro los ojos.

Ginga y Hyouma pegaron el grito en el cielo — ¡SE MURIO! ¡TÍA HANON! — Ginga grito con las manos en su cabeza.

— ¡No esta muerta tarado! ¡Solo se desmayo! — así golpeo a Ginga en la cabeza para que se calmara.

— ¡AH YA VIENE! — grito Hanon de repente y Ginga y Hyouma sufrieron un respingo y en automático se hicieron para atrás y llevaron sus manos hacía sus cabezas

— ¿¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!? — gritaron juntos

— ¡YO NO QUIERO HACERLA DE DOCTOR! —grito más fuerte nuestro pelirojo.

_**~*Padres temporales*~**_

Después de unos cuantos gritos y golpes por parte de Hyouma a Ginga para que se calmara, el llanto de un bebé recién nacido se escuchaba en la casa.

— Muchas felicidades, es una pequeña niña — dijo el doctor mientras le daba el bebe a Hanon.

— Mi bebé… — Hanon comenzó a llorar de la alegría —Gracias al cielo… — así abrazo al recién nacido.

—Gracias doctor — agradeció Ryusei al igual que Hokkuto.

Ginga miraba a su tía y a su nueva primita, de un momento a otro sus ojos se cristalizaron, sonrió con los ojos cerrados, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban de ellos.

Así los días pasaron y Hanon ya estaba casi recuperada, y nuestro pelirojo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad sacaba a la pequeña Hikari de su cuna para poder cargarla

—Que linda Hikari-chan — arrullaba a la pequeña contento, desde que había nacido Ginga se sentía diferente, se sentía feliz pero a la vez se sentía algo curioso.

"_¿Y si fuera papá? Siempre eh querido formar una familia… hacer una familia con Kyouya…" _ Tras pensar eso se ruborizo y en automático pensó en casarse _"Si Kyouya y yo…" _ahora su cara parecía un semáforo _"Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente…me encantaría formar una familia con Kyouya" _después sonrió dulcemente.

Así paso una semana, era ya la noche y Ryusei y Ginga partirían de nuevo a la ciudad al día siguiente en la mañana.

Hanon cargaba a Hikari, pero la pequeña estaba llorando —Ya, ya mi pequeña, deja de llorar — continuaba arrullándola.

— ¿Por qué sigue llorando Hikari-chan? — el ojimiel preguntó.

—Tal vez tenga sueño, nee Ginga-chan ¿Me ayudas a que se duerma? — Ginga asintió feliz. —Esta bien, vamos a su cuarto — fueron rumbo al cuarto de la pequeña Hikari — ¿Me ayudas a cantar Ginga?

— ¿Cantar?

—Si, tu conoces muy bien la canción.

— Din, dan don, ¿Verdad?

—Veamos si la recuerdas… "Din,dan, din don dan, campanitas sonarán. Din dan, din don dan, que a los niños dormirán. Dindilín dandalán dandalán dan, las estrellas brillarán. Cierra los ojos y duérmete ya, porque la noche muy pronto vendrá." — así la pequeña Hikari fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. —Te acordaste Ginga-chan — así coloco a la pequeña en su cuna.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidar tan hermosa canción?

—Ginga-chan… — los ojos de Hanon se cristalizaron —Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también tía Hanon…siempre serás como mi mamá — le brindó una linda sonrisa —Te quiero mucho — así la abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Ginga — acarició la cabeza de Ginga gentilmente, en su regazo pudo sentir unas pequeñas lagrimas, abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño Ginga.

A la mañana siguiente Ginga y Ryusei se despedían de su familia.

—Vengan a visitarnos pronto ¿Sí? — dijo Hanon con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. — contesto Ryusei.

—Ah y Ginga-chan, para la próxima vez que vengas trae a Kyouya, me encantaría conocerlo.

—Si, estoy seguro que le encantara conocerte — un ultimo abrazo le dio a su tía y a Hyouma, acaricio la cabeza de Hokkuto y subió al carro, así padre e hijo fueron de nuevo a la ciudad.

…

En frente de la WBBA se encontraban nuestros queridos amigos, Kenta, Yu Madoka, Benkei y por supuesto nuestro rey de las bestias Kyouya. Los cinco esperaban a que Ginga y su padre llegaran.

—Espero que Ginga llegue pronto — comentó el pequeño peliverde

—No te preocupes Kenchi, Gingi ya a de venir en camino.

—Si, esta semana se sintió algo rara al no tener a Ginga cerca de nosotros — dijo Madoka.

— ¿Cuánto cree que falte Kyouya-san? — pregunto Benkei a su amigo.

—No lo se… — "Quiero que llegues pronto Ginga…"

— ¡Miren! — Yu señalo con su dedo un carro que venía a toda velocidad.

El carro freno justo en frente de todos ellos, la puerta del conductor se abrió y pudieron ver a Ryusei quien salía como si nada —Hola chicos — saludo

—Bienvenido señor Ryusei — devolvió el saludo Madoka — ¿Dónde esta Ginga?

La puerta del co-piloto se abrió y pudieron ver a un Ginga mareado — Mi padre…conduce como ebrio…

— Tu eras el que quería llegar rápido, además ¡Soy muy hábil manejando! ¡Hahaha! — a todos les salio una gota detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Ginga! — así todos sus amigos (menos Kyouya) saltaron sobre el

— ¡Los extrañe chicos! — dijo feliz —Ahora…se pueden mover…creo que no respiro… — sus amigos se levantaron y lo abrazaron. El pelirojo dirigió su vista hacía Kyouya quien lo miraba a los ojos — ¡Kyouya! — se lanzo de inmediato a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente —¡Te extrañe!

—Yo también te extrañe — respondió al abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga, deslizo su mano desde la cabeza de Ginga hacía su barbilla para ver lo a los ojos y poder besarlo tiernamente, Ginga respondió al beso sin dudar, de un moento a otro sintió como una lengua traviesa lamia sus labios, se ruborizo al sentir la lengua de Kyouya, quería seguir besando a Kyouya pero eso no se vería muy bien enfrente de sus amigos, entonces se separo un poco.

—Extrañe tus besos Kyouya — le sonrió.

—Yo también, ahora mismo quiero comerte a besos — las mejillas de nuestro ojimiel se tornaron de un color rubí

—Aquí no, no pueden vernos es muy vergonzoso…

—Entonces vamos al parque — así tomo a Ginga de la mano y se lo llevo, sin importarle dejar a tras a todos los demás.

—Ah no es justo, yo quería jugar con Gingi — Yu inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno que esperabas de Kyouya, no ha podido ver a Ginga en una semana, mejor ayudemos al señor Ryusei con el equipaje — así todos ayudaron a Ryusei quien se estaba peleando con las maletas por cargarlas.

Ginga y Kyouya se encontraban en el parque abrazados, Kyouya sostenía a Ginga de la cintura y Ginga tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro izquierdo de Kyouya. El ojiazul extrañó tanto a Ginga, extrañó sus besos y sus abrazos, ahora estaba muy contento de tenerlo cerca. El pelirojo le había contado lo que había pasado con su tía, el peliverde lo escuchaba atento.

—Sabes Kyouya, desde que mi primita nació eh estado pensando algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Yo quiero…formar una familia contigo.

Kyouya miro sorprendido a Ginga —Pero Ginga, los dos somos chicos, ¿Cómo podrías?

—Se que es imposible, pero… cuando vi nacer a Hikari-chan…me sentí muy feliz, cada vez que la cargaba y la cuidaba sentía un sentimiento muy lindo... me preguntaba ¿Qué se siente ser papá? Y pensé que…me gustaría formar una familia contigo… — Ginga se sentía muy avergonzado, sentía que ese pensamiento era muy infantil, como una chiquilla enamorada que planeaba su vida con su novio, pero también se preguntaba ¿Kyouya querrá? Y si… ¿Le decía infantil o inmaduro? ¿Qué tal si ellos no durarían para siempre?

En ese instante sintió un suave beso en su mejilla y como Kyouya lo abrazaba fuertemente —A mi también me encantaría formar una familia contigo Ginga — le dijo en un suave susurro cerca de su oído

—Kyouya… — sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, después sonrió —Te amo — Kyouya tomo su barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Ginga — así unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

...

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un señor de no mas de veintiséis años, quien hablaba por teléfono.

—Si cariño, a niña esta aquí conmigo — coloco su mano en el cochecito donde se encontraba durmiendo la niña —No te preocupes amor, estará bien, esta con su papi ¿Eh? Si compre la leche ¿Cuánto fue? Haber déjame ver… — el señor se dio un poco la vuelta y en la bolsa de las compras empezó a buscar el ticket, pero no se dio cuenta de que con su codo le pego al cochecito lo que ocasiono que se comenzara a mover, el cochecito se acerco a las escaleras del parque y comenzó a rodar hacía abajo, el cochecito iba rebotando, al llegar al final de la escalera dio un fuerte golpe por lo cual rebotó ahora la pequeña niña se había salido del cochecito por suerte cayo en unos arbustos, su manta que la cubría y el arbusto amortiguaron la caída y nada le paso a la niña.

…

El peliverde continuaba devorando la boca de nuestro pelirojo, poco a poco lo fue empujando para que Ginga quedara acostado en el pasto y Kyouya arriba de el.

—Kyouya… — no dijo nada más pues los labios de Kyouya se unieron con los de Ginga.

Una mano traviesa (la de Kyouya) fue bajando para poder tocar el pecho y el vientre del ojimiel en una suave caricia, Kyouya separo sus labios y los llevo hacía el cuello de Ginga. Empezó a dejar marcas en el, para después subir su camiseta —No…Kyouya…aquí no… — dijo rojo

— ¿Por qué? — le contesto despreocupadamente

— ¡Porque pueden vernos!

— Ah es eso…— lo miro unos momentos y después encogió sus hombros y volvió a besar a su lindo ojimiel

—Kyo…— fue interrumpido por la lengua de Kyouya y sin dudar la lengua de Ginga jugó con la de el —Espe…ra…

Si no es porque escucharon un llantos, Kyouya se hubiera violado a Ginga en medio parque —¿Quién llora? — pregunto el pelirojo.

—Ah de ser un niño pequeño — iba continuar con sus acciones pero Ginga lo detuvo.

—No es un niño…suena como…un bebé — se levanto del pasto y fue a investigar.

—Tch… justo en la mejor parte — dio un leve suspiro y se levanto para seguir a Ginga.

"_¿De donde viene ese llanto?" _ Siguió el sonido del llanto que lo condució hacía unos arbustos _"No puede ser" _corrió hacía los arbustos y ahí pudo ver a una pequeña bebé que lloraba desgarradoramente —Pobrecito… Kyouya ¡Ven rápido!

— ¿Ya encontraste el… — miro hacía el arbusto y vio a la pequeña, ambos estaban muy sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

—Si ahora los bebés caen del cielo esa sería la razón.

—Kyouya…crees que… ¿Lo hayan abandonado?

—No lo se, tal vez esta perdido.

— ¿Quién puede extraviar a su bebé? — observo al pequeño quien seguía llorando —No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Oye Ginga no pensaras

Así Ginga se agacho y tomo a la pequeña en brazos —Ya, tranquilo, ya no llores — arrullo con cuidado al bebé —Llevémoslo con mi padre el sabrá que hacer

Kyouya lanzó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar junto a Ginga.

Al llegar a la WBBA Ginga y Kyouya se toparon con Yu.

— ¡Gingi! — fue corriendo hacía el para abrazarlo, pero antes de que el pequeño ojiesmeralda le brincara Kyouya lo detuvo.

—Cálmate Yu, no puedes brincarle así como así.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — hizo un puchero

—Verás Yu… — Ginga se agacho para desenvolver la cabecita del bebé

— ¡Un bebé! — grito con emoción — ¡Gingi y Tatekyo tuvieron un bebé!

— ¿Eh? No Yu… — pero antes de que alguno de los dos hablara el pequeño salió corriendo hacía la oficina de Ryusei donde se encontraban los demás

— ¡Chicos! ¡Gingi y Tatekyo tuvieron un bebé! — grito mientras corría.

Ginga y Kyouya se miraron y ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pero no pasaron ni los cinco segundos cuando un gran grito se escucho.

— ¿¡YA SOY ABUELO!?

Ginga y Kyouya sabían de quien era esa voz y salieron corriendo hacía la oficina de Ryusei, al llegar Ryusei estaba hiperventilando mientras que Madoka le hechaba aire con una revista

— Papá ¿Estas bien?

Ryusei miro a su hijo y vio al pequeño bebe que traía en brazos. — ¡Soy abuelo! — grito y acto seguido se desmayo

— ¡Padre! — Ginga y los demás fueron para auxiliarlo.

Después de unos diez minutos de caos Ryusei estaba en su escritorio escuchando como es que Ginga y Kyouya habían encontrado al bebé.

—Con que así paso, ejem lamento haberme alterado — respiro hondo — Debemos encontrar a los padres del bebé.

—Pero y si lo abandonaron — inquirió el ojimiel

—No podemos quedarnos con el niño, hijo un bebé no es un perrito que acabas de encontrar ni mucho menos es un juguete, hay que cuidarlo, alimentarlo, bañarlo, un bebé implica muchas responsabilidades. Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a una guardería.

—No — dijo Ginga —No, el necesita el cariño de alguien, yo quiero cuidarlo.

—Hijo, sabes la gran responsabilidad que es.

—Lo se muy bien, pero… no quiero dejarlo solo — instintivamente abrazo con un poco de fuerza al bebé quien dormía pacíficamente — No quiero abandonarlo…

En ese instante Kyouya paso su brazo por el hombro de Ginga, esté lo miro algo sorprendido.

—No se preocupe, yo ayudaré a Ginga a cuidar al bebé — le dijo mientras le sonreía a Ginga.

—Kyouya…

— ¡B…B..Bull! ¡Si Kyouya-san ayuda yo también!

— ¡Yo también quiero ayudar a Gingi y a Tatekyo! — apoyo Yu.

—Todos cuidaremos juntos al bebé — dijo Kenta

—Entonces necesitaran a una chica para ayudarles — sonrió Madoka.

—Ustedes los jóvenes — Ryusei suspiro y luego sonrió —Esta bien, pero mientras seguiré buscando a los padres del bebé.

—Esta bien, lo cuidaremos muy bien padre, no te preocupes. — así todos fueron camino al B-pit.

_**~*Padres temporales*~**_

Una vez en el B-pit buscaron donde poner al pequeño bebé, Madoka recordó que sus padres aún conservaban su cuna cuando era una bebé. Entre Benkei y Kyouya cargaron la cuna para poder colocarla en el sótano, así Ginga la coloco en la cuna, la pequeña dormía tranquilamente.

—Que lindo bebé — hablo Madoka

—Debemos ir por su comida — dijo el ojimiel —Cuando despierte tendrá hambre.

—Bien entonces yo, Ginga y Kenta iremos por su leche y algunos pañales — Madoka tomo las llaves de su casa y dinero —Cuiden bien al bebé.

—En un rato vuelvo — Ginga le dio un beso en la frente al bebé, así los tres amigos salieron de compras.

— ¿Qué haremos si despierta Kyouya-san?

—Esta bien, sigue dormida, despertara cuando Ginga y los otros dos regresen — pero Kyouya hablo demasiado pronto, pues a los tres segundos la bebé despertó llorando.

— ¿Por qué llora? — Yu se acerco a la cuna —Ya no llores, no querrá que la carguen.

—Yo no, la puedo tirar — adquirió Benkei

—Y yo soy muy pequeño toda vía — ambos chicos miraron al ojiazul quien suspiro.

—Esta bien, yo la cargo — se acerco a la cuna y con cuidado cargo al pequeño bebé en brazos — ¿Ahora que?

—No se, cantale algo para que se duerma — dijo Yu

—Ni lo pienses que cantare — la bebé lloraba cada vez más alto — ¿Por qué lloras? — miro al bebé.

— ¿Cómo si fuera a contestar? — a Yu e salio una gota detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Tendrá hambre?

—Pero Ginga y los demás no llegaran dentro de un rato.

—Veamos si Madoka tiene una papilla o algo así, Yu te quedas con el bebé — Kyouya dejo al bebé de nuevo en la cuna.

Yu se quedo solo con el pequeño infante, lo observo curioso, el pequeño tenía su cara muy roja por tanto llorar —Ya no llores, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué pueden comer los bebés? — se llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla — ¿Qué sera? Mmm veamos…los bebés no pueden masticar así que descarto las hamburguesas, leche entera… no aún su estomago es muy pequeño y no lo soportaría… al cremoso sin necesidad de morder o masticar… ¡YA SE! — así el pequeño salio corriendo del B-Pit en busca de alimento para el bebé.

—No encontramos nada… — cuando vieron el bebé estaba solo y no había señales de Yu — Ese mocoso… tch… — el llanto del infante era más fuerte que antes — ¿Cómo hacemos para que se calle? — dijo algo molesto el peliverde.

Benkei se acerco a la cuna y observo detenidamente al bebé, entonces sintió un olor desagradable y se mareo —Kyouya-san… creo que ya se porque llora — llevo sus dedos pulgar e índice hacía su nariz para taparla.

—No me digas que… — Benkei asintió — No pienso cambiarla — dijo tajante

—Kyouya-san estamos juntos en esto, además tu y Ginga lo encontraron, así que en parte tu eres el papá

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Tenemos que cambiarla juntos — Kyouya y Benkei la observaron y al final suspiraron, Benkei fue corriendo a la farmacia para comprar pañales sueltos, compro unos 5 pañales.

Al llegar la recostaron en el sofá del sótano — ¿Quién le quita el pañal? — ambos se miraron y lo decidieron jugando piedra, papel o tijeras, al final Benkei perdió y le toco quitarle el pañal a la niña.

—Que asco… — Benkei se acerco al bote de basura y lo tiro —Uff bien ahora a ponerle el pañal… ¿Cómo se pone?

—No lo se, veamos… — así estuvieron unos diez minutos tratando de ponerle el pañal a la niña pero digamos que en el primer intento el pañal que hecho un desastre, en el segundo intento quedo al revés, en el tercero ni yo se como termino en la cabecita de la niña, al cuarto intento quien sabe como el pañal termino en el torso de la pequeña. —¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo diablos se pone esta cosa?!

—Solo nos queda un pañal, podemos hacerlo — así ambos después de muchos pero MUCHOS intentos por fin lograron ponerle el pañal a la niña — ¡Lo logramos! — dijo animado Benkei.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho pues la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo y un olor desagradable inundo el sótano — ¿¡Por que nos pasa esto!? — Benekei lloraba cataratas estilo anime.

—Tch, ya no nos quedan más pañales… — quedo pensativo unos momentos —Ya se — subió las escaleras, Benkei observo a su amigo irse, entonces escucho un gran ruido y como arrancaban algo, cuando Kyouya bajo tenía en la mano una cortina.

—¡¿Arrancaste la cortina?! — Benkei grito alterado

—Es eso o dejarla desnuda a la pobre.

—Tienes razón… ¡Pero Madoka nos va a ahorcar!

—Luego le compras unas, vamos a cambiarla.

—Si… espera ¡Que! — así le colocaron "el pañal" a la niña, pero no dejaba de llorar

— ¿Por qué sigue llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? — Kyouya ya estaba enojado.

—Tal vez si le cantamos…

—No cantare — dijo cortante y con un aura asesina que lo rodeaba.

—Esta bien — Benkei respondió miedoso. —Entonces…mmm ¡Ya se! — Benkei subió las escaleras y de un lugar (solo dios sabe cual) Benkei saco un pequeño tambor y bajo al sótano —Que tal tocar una canción para que se duerma

—No es mala idea — Kyouya coloco a la pequeña en la cuna, así Benkei con un ritmo muy suave toco una canción de cuna, así poco a poco la bebe fue cerrando sus ojos. —Al fin se durmió — se dejo caer en el sofá cansado.

— ¡Soy el mejor niñero! — Benkei dijo orgulloso con una pose triunfal.

Pero… a los diez segundos se escucho como azotaban la puerta de arriba y a bajaron gritando.

— ¡YA TE TRAJE TU COMIDA PEQUEÑO BEBÉ! — dijo Yu feliz sosteniendo dos helados en sus manos.

Debido al grito la niña despertó llorando.

— ¡AHORA SI TE MATO YU! — grito Kyouya.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo solo quería ayudar! — le grito al peliverde

— ¡Nada de ayudar! ¡Kyouya-san y yo estábamos muy bien sin ti! — respondió Benkei

— ¡QUE! ¡YO TRAJE LA COMIDA!

— ¡LOS BEBÉS NO COMEN HELADOS! — así comenzaron a discutir a gritos y la bebé lloraba.

— Ya llegamos… — Ginga, Madoka y Yu observaron la escena, la bebé llorando que traía una cortina como pañal, sus tres amigos discutiendo a gritos y en el sótano había pañales por doquier.

Madoka estaba hecha una fiera, Ginga y Kenta retrocedieron lentamente — ¡CÁLLENCE! ¡MIREN COMO DEJARON MI SÓTANO! — grito con todas sus fuerzas

Los tres bladers la observaron — Culpo a Yu — dijo Benkei para salvarse del regaño y/o golpe que le daría Madoka.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo solo quería ayudar! — se defendió Yu.

Estaban por volver a discutir pero Madoka los detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué le han hecho al bebé?! — Ginga cargo a la pequeña quien seguía llorando — ¿¡Una cortina?!

—Fue idea de Benkei — Kyouya señalo a Benkei

— ¿¡Que?! Yo no…

— ¡BENKEI ME DEBES UNAS CORTINAS! — grito Madoka.

—Ya, ya no llores, tranquilo…

—Yo diría tranquila, es niña — adquirió Kyouya.

— Ya no llores mi pequeña, primero vamos a darte un baño y luego a cambiarte, Kyouya ayúdame — así tomo la mano de Kyouya y lo llevo hacía el baño.

—Bien, Yu y Benkei ayúdenme a prepararle su comida.

—Yo iré con el señor Ryusei para ver si ha tenido éxito buscando a los padres de la niña. — cada quien se fue por su lado.

En el baño Ginga colocaba a la pequeña infante en el agua calientita, al sentir el agua la bebé se calmo —Se siente rica el agua ¿Verdad? — Kyouya lo observo atento. — ¿Quieres intentar?

— No yo solo… — Ginga tomo su mano y le dio el jabón.

—Talla cuidadosamente sus brazos, yo la sostengo — Kyouya acerco su mano y con mucho cuidado empezó a limpiar los bracitos de la niña, en ese momento sintió algo raro dentro de el, se sentía una sensación hermosa y muy cálida, sonrió un poco, sentía como si el y Ginga fueran una familia. —Lo haces muy bien Kyouya, ahora el shampoo — Ginga tomo un poco y lo coloco en la cabecita de la pequeña, así juntos como si fueran madre y padre bañaron a la pequeña.

Al terminar Ginga seco el pequeño cuerpo, ahora iba a ponerle el pañal.

— ¿Cómo se pone eso?

—Es muy fácil, observa bien Kyouya, primero hay que limpiarla para que no se roce, luego ponemos talco y ahora el pañal se pone así — Kyouya escuchaba atento las instrucciones de Ginga.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Cuando fui de visita con mi tía, ella dio a luz y ella me enseño como cuidar a mi primita.

—Ya veo… — al final la niña estaba como nueva, estaba tranquila.

—Vamos a ver si su comida esta lista. — Ginga cargo a la pequeña y fueron a la cocina.

—Ah, aquí están, su biberón ya esta listo — Madoka le dio el biberón al pelirojo, así acomodo a la bebé y le dio de comer. Kyouya solo o observaba atento.

La tarde paso y la bebé estuvo dormida, aún no había señales de los papás de la bebé, ya en la noche Ginga tenía que ir a casa y Kyouya fue con el. Al llegar a la casa Kyouya se sentó en el sofá.

—Este fue un día muy agotador

—Si, pero yo me divertí, sentí como…si fuera mi bebé — sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí.

Kyouya sonrió y se acerco a el dándole un beso en la mejilla —Yo también me sentí muy feliz — se acerco para besar a su pelirojo pero un pequeño llanto lo interrumpió

—Despertó — Ginga lazó un pequeño suspiro — Voy por su biberón, ten cargala mientras voy por el — Ginga le entrego a la bebé a su peliverde.

Kyouya la observaba, su carita estaba algo roja por el llanto —Ya, tranquila, mami va por el… — se quedo pensando en lo que dijo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rubí, acaso… ¿Dijo mami? ¿Ginga mamá? Y el es… ¿El papá? Observo a la niña y sonrió, es verdad el también desea formar una familia con su verdadero amor Ginga.

Cuando el ojimiel llego le dio en biberón a Kyouya — Ten, dale de comer.

— Pero…

—Cuando estábamos en el B-pit observaste como le daba de comer, ahora es tu turno de alimentarla — le sonrió

Kyouya tomó el biberón y le dio de comer a la pequeña, una vez mas esa hermosa sensación le invadía, tan cálido, al terminar el biberón la niña comenzó a llorar, Kyouya miro a Ginga, por primera vez el ojiazul no sabía que hacer, Ginga tan solo lo miro.

—Dale pequeños golpecitos en su espalda para que pueda eructar.

Kyouya puso a la niña en su hombro, así dio suaves golpes a su espaldita, cuando la niña eructo se calmo, la vio una vez más, ahora la niña estaba sonriendo. Kyouya también sonrió al verla, la pequeña dio un bostezo. —Parece que alguien tiene sueño.

—La llevare arriba para que duerma — Ginga la tomo en brazos y fue a su habitación.

La recostó en la cama, colocó una almohada al lado de la pequeña para evitar que rodara y se cayera de la cama, así Ginga se acostó a su lado.

—Me encantaría ser papá…— la niña bostezo, así Ginga recordó la canción que su tía Hanon le cantaba — "Din,dan, din don dan, campanitas sonarán. Din dan, din don dan, que a los niños dormirán. Dindilín dandalán dandalán dan, las estrellas brillarán. Cierra los ojos y duérmete ya, porque la noche muy pronto vendrá." — la niña poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos —Eres tan linda… — así le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se acomodo a su lado y la observó unos minutos.

Kyouya subió a la habitación de su ojimiel, al abrir la puerta la escena que estaba ante sus ojos lo dejo muy feliz, la bebé estaba dormida al igual que Ginga pero nuestro pelirojo la abraza, una hermosa escena para Kyouya, sonrió y fue al lado de Ginga, se imagino en unos años, con una pequeña bebe como su hija, se sintió muy feliz, se acostó y abrazo a Ginga, llevo su mano izquierda hacía la mano de Ginga, la cual estaba posada sobre el pecho de la bebé así los tres cayeron dormidos, era una hermosa escena, una hermosa escena de una linda familia.

…

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol inundaron la habitación de nuestro ojimiel, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver a la pequeña bebé y a Kyouya.

—Los amo tanto a los dos… — susurro feliz.

—Yo también los amo — Ginga se dio la vuelta y via a Kyouya quien ya estaba despierto —Buen día Ginga — se acerco para darle un dulce beso.

—Buen día Kyouya — devolvió el beso. Entonces su beso de los buenos días fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. —Yo abro. — se levanto y fue abajo, mientras que Kyouya cargaba a la niña.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — al abrir la puerta se encontró con una linda chica, de unos veinticinco años de edad, su cabello era largo y sedoso de un lindo color castaño y unos hermosos ojos verde-esmeralda.

—Lamento mucho molestarte, escuche que encontraste a mi bebé — Ginga giro un poco su cabeza en modo de confusión. —Verás ayer mi bobo marido saco a pasear a mi niña y no se dio cuenta cuando el cochecito se fue.

— ¿Quién es Ginga? — Kyouya se acerco con la bebé en sus brazos.

— ¡Mi bebé! — la mujer tomo a la pequeña y le dio varios besos en su mejilla — Gracias al cielo estas bien mi pequeña Elizabeth.

— ¿Elizabeth?

—Si, es su nombre, muchas gracias por cuidarla, muchas gracias, les debo tanto

—Ya veo…ya encontraron a su verdadera madre… — la mirada de Ginga se torno triste y Kyouya lo noto.

—Gracias por todo, vamos Lizzy despídete — la mujer le dio a la bebé a Ginga para que la cargara.

—Cuídate Elizabeth-chan — las ganas de llorar le invadían.

—No se preocupen, pueden venir a verla cuando cumpla un año.

— ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias — Ginga se animo un poco. Ahora Kyouya cargó a la pequeña.

—Cuídate pequeña — la bebé con su pequeña mano tomo uno de los dedos de Kyouya y sonrió — Yo también te quiero.

Devolvieron a la bebé para que estuviera con su mamá, así la mujer les agradeció una vez mas y se fue.

— ¿Estas bien Ginga?

—Si, estoy bien — se seco una pequeña lagrima.

—Sabes, me gusto ser un padre temporal.

—A mi también, me sentí muy feliz. — En ese instante Kyouya lo abrazo por detrás.

—Sabes Ginga — susurró cerca de su oído — ¿Por qué no vamos arriba e intentamos hacer un bebé?

— ¡Kyouya! — sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un semáforo.

— Con más razón quiero formar una familia contigo Ginga, tu serás la mamá y yo el papá.

—Tu… — luego dio un pequeño suspiro — Me encantaría — así ambos unieron sus labios, deseando algún día ser padres.

**Colorín colorado este one-shot se ha terminado ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! Ah en lo personal me encanto escribir este one-shot :3 **

**KILLUA: (1) Se le olvido como se escribía y decidió ponerlo así, espera no equivocarse,**

**(2) Aquí hay clima loco, en la tarde soleado y con calor y en la noche se suelta la lluvia y el frío**

**YO: Lavi por favor di la pregunta del día de hoy, quien logre responder concretamente ganara dos puntos. **

**LAVI: Bien, en "Amor Prohibido" ¿Cómo se conocieron Ryuga y Ginga? ¿Quién chantajeaba a Ginga? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cómo le pusieron al perrito que encontraron Ginga y sus amigos? ¿Cómo se llaman los matones que molestaron a Ginga? **

**YO: Ah si casi lo olvido, no me decido por cual fic hacer, así que ustedes lo escogerán, vallan a mi perfil y chequen las historias que vienen, en os reviews digan cual quieren leer y yo lo empezare, el foc que tenga más votos lo empezare el viernes o sábado de esta semana. **

**KRORY: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este one-shot**

**YO: Así como yo disfrute escribirlo. **

**TODOS: ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
